Rules
by awesomerthanyou555
Summary: Hello! This is Megan here! I have seen tons of rule book for the Avengers, but I don't see them around here. So, if you ever want to pop around and stay the night or so, please follow these rules! They come straight from the source.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I felt a bit bored so I did this. **

_Hello! This is Megan here! I have seen tons of rule book for the Avengers, but I don't see those who write them around here. So, if you ever want to pop around and stay the night or so, please follow these rules! They come straight from the source. _

**1. Never ask Tony, Loki or Clint anything Steve says that he'll tell you when you're older. **

Well, I guess now I know why he says I'll tell you when you're older. Those things they say are all exaggerated and will give you nightmares. To make it worse, sometimes they tell you that it's true. And sometimes, Natasha joins in… And the internet says it's true. Bruce tells me he wants me to stay as young as I can and alert him every time they say something that scares me.

**2. Never ask them if anything on this site is true. **

When they blush or yell 'OF COURSSE IT'S NOT TRUE', it's definitely true. Then they ask you how you know about it. There's no escaping that. Steve banned me from reading them, but he didn't say that I couldn't publish stories, did he?

**3. Don't challenge Loki to a prank contest unless you like to be grounded. **

Thor was so mad that he grounded me and Loki. Yes, both of us. ' YOU ARE MY LITTLE BROTHER AND I BELIEVE YOU NEED SOME TIME TO REFLECT ON YOUR ACTIONS.'

**4. Don't keep bringing animals into the house. **

You guys know Icy, right? Yeah, that day, I saw two stray cats with ginger fur. They reminded me of Natasha so I brought them home. Then I saw a grey cat, so I stuck a poptart to him and brought him back as well. Then I saw an owl. I brought it back as well. But the owl gave birth so I had two owls. And let's say that I now have 2 owls, 7 cats, 3 dogs and I'm sure that one of the orange kittens are pregnant. Tony hasn't found out.

**5. Don't ask Loki why he loves animals so much. **

He helps me take care of my 'zoo'. One day, I asked him why he liked animals so much. He said he gave birth to an eight legged horse, a wolf and a serpent, and a girl. I had to consult Bruce after that.

**6. Don't ask Steve if he uses anti-ageing cream. **

And then proceed to tell him that every ninety-year-old has white, balding hair and fat spilling out of their pants. He will hate you deeply for that.

**7. If anyone on the streets asks you why you aren't in school, say:**

" Umm, I don't go to school." Then, that guy said 'why? You should, you are clearly under the age of 13.' And to make him leave, say:" I'm being taught by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner." It works. But actually, It's Loki and Clint teaching me. They tell me to talk for English, and say that you can find Spanish on the TV. Well, works for me.

**8. When Natasha and Clint are sparring, don't:**

Hug Natasha and scream " NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU B****!" at Clint. You and up role playing.

Yell " FIRE FIRE! ON TOP OF YOU! THERE'S NO HOPE OF EVER GETTING OUT!"

Set off sparklers and put whoopee cushions under the mat of in the punching bag.

**9. Things I should not let a parrot say. **

' Help! This is Megan! I've been turned into a parrot!'

' Nick Fury loves his eye patch and wants to be a pirate!'

' Master gave Dobby a sock, Dobby is free!' ( Yeah, my parrot's name is Dobby. Clint helped.)

**10. Don't go up to Thor and tell him not to return to Asgard, it's for his safety. **

He will go back to Asgard as soon as he can. I got Loki to follow him with a video camera. It was the funniest moment of our lives. But not for Thor, of course.

**11. Don't ****ever**** make Loki turn into his Jotun form when the fridge is broken.**

Hey, it was Tony's idea. I just told him that pouring a bucket of ice down his neck would work. After that we made him hold all of the contents of the fridge, and taped some to him as well. He hates Tony a lot more now.

**12. Don't insult My Little Pony.**

Don't need explanation. We have a super spy and multi powered ten year old on you.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews in just one day! Made my day a lot. And for the Halloween timing, um… **

**13. Don't sneak into the science lab. **

I got in once and tried snooping around to see what was so interesting about the chemicals and random stuff. I accidentally knocked something over and I'm pretty sure that that melted at least a part of Tony's desk.

**14. Don't try to sneak ice cream from the kitchen. **

No matter how much Clint bribes you, just don't.

**15. When you're having a meeting next day, do not try to watch the whole of My Little Pony with the next most important person. **

The night before one of the most important meetings, Clint's My Little Pony DVD arrived through the mail. He asked me if I wanted to watch it with him, so I said yes, and the meeting slipped our mind.

**16. I am no longer allowed to take popsicles and ask Steve if he's missed them. **

Well, I'm sure that the rule says it all, right? Well, you will get back a very angry: NO!

**17. I can't borrow Iron Man's suit to go trick-or-treating. **

Well, I did, because Halloween was today. And I got a lot of candy. At least New York and Manhattan and Chicago's worth. I flew there, and more places. Over eight neighborhoods per country. I had to share some candy with Clint since Tony said I used the suit and he doesn't like candy.

**18. Don't ask anyone why the sky is blue. **

Bruce gives you this extremely long reason, which is most probably true. The rest give you rubbish. ( The sun fills the sky up with blue toothpaste and doesn't brush his teeth.) ( I flew up with a big bucket of paint. The clouds are when I run out of paint and miss spots.) ( It's actually purple. You all are colour blind. )

**19. Natasha's many shoes will no longer be bird nests, or a bed for my cats. **

I thought that she didn't use some, 18 pairs of shoes, so I turned all 36 of them into nests. The animals love them, though. And I was unfortunate enough that one of the pairs she wanted to wear had Icy sleeping in it.

**20. I don't care what my pets broke, you ****do not**** yell at them. **

Hey, they have feelings too. And Bruce says the oldest one of them is only 6 in dog years, that's the cat that gave birth.

**21. Things I'm not allowed to yell when the group jaywalks.**

WHAT KID OF HEROS ARE YOU? JAYWALKING, SETTING A TERRIBLE EXAMPLE TO YOUR FANS!

OMG! TRUCK!TRUCK! ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!

YOUR SHOES ARE UNTIED!

I THINK YOU DROPPED YOUR WALLET, TONY!

THE BOMB ALARM! TAKE COVER! ( Sets Steve running.)

**22. I'm not allowed to cross signal with the walkie-talkies when anyone is on missions/ being interrogated. **

It drives them mad and they can't scream at me. (Hey, guys! Do you know how good the signals are?) (Are you coming back for dinner? Tony told me to get Shawarma.) ( Hey, I think another cat is pregnant. Want to see it?)

**23. I can't try to make girls. **

Sugar, Spice and all things nice. And a bunch of Tony's chemical stuff. Well, Loki says that it looks like Asgardian poison. Good or bad?

**24. I'm not allowed to follow anyone to interrogations, even when everyone is away or out. **

I insist on bringing my pets and food and milk for them. Goodness knows how long we will be there. And Loki gets extremely distracted. ( Aww… I didn't know owls did that in their sleep.)

**25. I am not to ask if I can levitate. **

They start yelling and say that I can fly already. It's funny, though.

**26. I can't ask Nick Fury why is his last name Fury and not 'Happy'.**

He gets so angry that you understand why. And you ask him what's his middle name, he gets even more furious. ( Pun intended.)


	3. Chapter 3

**27. I can't show Thunderfrost Tamatogoji to Loki. **

He turns red. Then he will tell you to get lost, and I do not like my brother like _that_. ( It's a cute little video).

**28. Faking the newspaper headline is banned.**

I typed out some fake newspaper head lines. ( Iron Man is a gay little maggot.) And put it where J.A.R.V.I.S. normally collects the daily newspaper. Oh, and I hid in his room and took shots of him talking to Steve at an angle. He doesn't know it's me yet!

**29. Sitting on a broom and flying ( with my powers) are also banned.**

I really did that. Clint got so excited he took that broom and nearly fell out the window. I got grounded.

**30. I'm only 10! Is not a reasonable excuse. **

Every time I get asked a question I don't want to answer, I cannot say I'm only ten. ( Hey, why are those forms written in yellow crayon? 'Hey, I'm only ten!') ( Ok, who was the one that put confetti in the fridge? "I'm only ten!")

**31. I can't talk in song lyrics. **

Drives them mad. Soon, we have a whole group of people talking just rubbish. ( You're so annoying! Go away! _Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me!_) ( No, Megan. Don't annoy my brother! _Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine. _( Steve is worried whether Loki is controlling me.)) ( Are you sure you are alright? It's raining. _I'll be under my umbrella-ella-ella-eh-eh Under my umbrella._)

**32. I can't plant grass and trees and plants in my room. **

It's stuffy in there. And my animals need their natural habitat. I'm doing the good. Stupid Tony. Doesn't he like our planet?

**33. I can't teach all the baby owls how to fly. **

It's their mother's job. And I'm not touching worms. So I guess teaching them is all the best I could do, but their mom tries giving me worms as well.

**34. I should not tag along with Loki to Asgard, and I no longer will. **

His mom gets so happy thinking that he's finally found a good suitor, while Thor is still yet to bring Jane here. And all the people living there (mostly female) give me funny looks.

**35. Me, Darcy and Loki are no longer allowed to be in the same room again. **

Crazy + Animal Loving + Pranks + A taser + superpowers + magic + Love Loki is not a good combination. But I like it…

_EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE SO DO WE. _

DARCY! LOKI! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!

**36. The three of us will not re-act any of the following movie: **

Twilight. ( Trust me, Loki makes a good werewolf. Darcy makes a good Bella. And I seem to sparkle naturally. Clint helps with the rest.)

**37. I can't wear the Iron Man suit and do a fake interview for a magazine. **

Sometimes, I still cry that I lost to a ten-year old.

I feel that Captain America should be my BFF.

I am going to write a biography, about the one and only me.

My tower is filled with furry little animals.

( He hated me for that.)

**38. I will no longer try to fly to Pluto with Loki supplying oxygen for me and Icy. **

I gave both of them a lift. He kept supplying us with oxygen. I did the flying and protection, and Icy just was there for fun. I'll try flying to Mars next. Tony caught us. We were past Jupiter. It was awesome. NASA should employ me.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack. I thrower in Darcy for fun. **


End file.
